1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp socket, and especially a lamp socket with multiple switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamps have tungsten filaments so brightness of the lamps is the same. Therefore, a conventional three-way bulb has two tungsten filaments with different resistances so the three-way bulb has a main light and a second light to provide different brightness. When the three-way bulb is mounted in a conventional lamp socket, the main light, the second light or the main light and the second light can be turned on. However, the lamp socket does not turn on the three-way bulb based on ambient light.